


The Love You Find Yourself

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Series: Angst? What's Angst? [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec has a thing for his shampoo, Alec is a good boyfriend, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, we all know that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: There's nothing better than waking up in the morning with someone you know loves you fully and completely.





	The Love You Find Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Just_A_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Wolf/gifts).



> I decided to do this random thing, despite the fact that I've got...so many prompts in my inbox, and I need to have more like fluff stories on here because most of them are/are going to be very angsty.
> 
> So pretty much I'm writing short drapples for anyone who comments on my longer story
> 
> ~Every Story Has A Beginning~

Magnus stared annoyedly at the brand new coffee maker, tapping the different buttons and placing his cup in the holder. 

“Babe? Are we outta shampoo?” Alec appeared in the doorway, his hair dripping with water, soaking into the light green towel that was wrapped around his waist. 

“I think I may have used the last of it last night,” Magnus turned around, leaning against the counter. “I can make more after I get home, but I don’t have time right now…” 

Alec waved him off, walking over to him and trapping his against the counter with his arms. 

“It’s alright, we’ve still got the stuff we got in Tokyo a few months ago, it’s under the sink.”

“Is it still good?”

“It should be.”

Magnus worried on his lip before nodding a little, leaning his head forward and resting it against Alec’s shoulder. 

“If you insist.” 

Alec grinned, wrapping his arms around his lower back and spinning them around, pressing a kiss to his temple. Magnus gazed up at him with an amused smile.

“You seem to be in a good mood.”

Alec hummed, shrugging his shoulders a little. 

“I’m just excited.” 

Magnus laughed out a “for what?”. 

“For our date tonight,” Alec said, giving him a fond, but strange look. 

Magnus raised an eyebrow. 

“We’re going on a date tonight?” 

Alec paused, staring intensely at the wall behind him. 

“I knew I forgot something last night…” He whispered. “Well, I mean, do you wanna go out tonight?” 

“Of course, I’d love to.” Magnus said, brushing his fingers over his cheek lovingly. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it, loves! Please let me know in the comments, it's my life source.
> 
> Also, I'm gonna try, until the show gets saved, to catch up on all the comments and write a bunch of mini fics for this series. <3


End file.
